Rogogon węgierski (rozdział)
Rogogon węgierski (ang. The Hungarian Horntail) — dziewiętnasty rozdział książki Harry Potter i Czara Ognia. Trwa od strony 330 do 354. Postacie, które wystąpiły * Harry Potter * Ron Weasley * Hermiona Granger * Rubeus Hagrid * Olimpia Maxime * Syriusz Black * Igor Karkarow * Cho Chang * Alastor Moody * Charles Weasley Postacie wspomniane * Berta Jorkins * Cedrik Diggory * Rita Skeeter * Tom Marvolo Riddle Streszczenie Black pociesza Harry'ego, radząc nie przejmować się fałszywymi wiadomościami, które Rita Skeeter wypisuje do Proroka Codziennego na temat Gryfona. Chłopiec po rozmowie z Syriuszem czuje się dużo lepiej. Niestety nieprawdziwe artykuły dodatkowo pogłębiają złe relacje z Ronem, który myśli, że Harry próbuje zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Jedyną osobą spoza Gryffindoru, która życzy powodzenia Harry'emu przed pierwszym zadaniem, jest Cho Chang. Chłopak jest nią mocno zauroczony. Zadanie ma się odbyć w nadchodzący we wtorek. W sobotę przed wydarzeniem uczniowie odwiedzają wioskę Hogsmeade. Harry idzie z Hermioną pod peleryną-niewidką, aby móc się zrelaksować i uniknąć kolejnej krytyki. Podczas pobytu w pubie pod Trzema Miotłami i picia piwa kremowego, Alastor Moody zauważa Harry'ego pod płaszczem. Hagrid prosi Harry'go o spotkanie z nim o północy, na godzinę przed jego spotkaniem z Syriuszem. Półolbrzym zaciąga Harry'ego na spotkanie z Olimpią Maxime w Zakazanym Lesie. Nie wie ona, że Harry im towarzyszy. Hagrid prowadzi Maxime i Harry'ego do miejsca w lesie, gdzie są trzymane smoki na pierwsze zadanie. Charlie Weasley i inni hodowcy smoków pracują nad tym, aby stworzenia były gotowe do zadania i opiekują się nimi. Charlie rozmawia z Hagridem i identyfikuje gatunki czterech ras smoka. Okazuje się, że po jednym smoku będzie dla każdego zawodnika turnieju, ale on i inni strażnicy również tam będą, aby utrzymać nad nimi kontrolę. Harry wraca do zamku i wpada na Karkarowa, ale udaje mu się przed nim ukryć. Uświadamia sobie, że jeśli Karkarow podąży za Hagridem i Maxime, prawdopodobnie Cedrik będzie jedynym zawodnikiem, który nie będzie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co go czeka. Kiedy Harry wraca do pokoju wspólnego, Syriusz kontaktuje się z nim za pomocą sieci Fiuu. Harry szybko opowiada mu o tym, co się stało. Po wysłuchaniu chłopca, Black ostrzega go, że Karkarow był kiedyś śmierciożercą, który został uniewinniony dopiero po identyfikacji innych śmierciożerców i to on mógł umieścić imię Harry'ego w Czarze Ognia. Syriusz wspomina także o artykule Rity Skeeter z poprzedniego miesiąca, mówiącym o ataku na Moody'ego. Black podejrzewa, że to nie był przypadek, że ktoś próbował zaatakować Moody'ego w Hogwarcie. Syriusz przywołuje również sprawę ataku śmierciożerców na Mistrzostwach Świata w Quidditchu, a także Bertę Jorkins. Mówi, że Jorkins zniknęła w Albanii, gdzie po raz ostatni został widziany Voldemort. Syriusz zdradza, że znał osobiście Bertę, gdy byli uczniami i wspomniał, że mogła łatwo wpaść w pułapkę Czarnego Pana. Wcześniej również wiedziała o Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Syriusz kończy stwierdzenie, mówiąc, że Karkarow zdradził dawno temu śmierciożerców i może nie być do końca winnym, zwłaszcza, że ten, kto umieścił imię Harry'ego w Czarze, musiał mieć powód, aby to zrobić. Nim Blackowi udaje się poradzić Harry'emu na temat walki ze smokiem, rozmowa zostaje przerwana przez Rona, a mężczyzna znika z ognia kominka. Ron pyta, z kim rozmawiał jego przyjaciel, ale Harry mówi mu, że to nie jego sprawa i idzie spać. *19 en:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire#Chapter 19: The Hungarian Horntail fr:4x19 ru:Венгерская хвосторога (глава)